Lincoln la bruja
by xXnobu16Xx
Summary: Lincoln, el gran brujo maestro. Demostrara a todo el universo quien es el que manda o eso intentara creer.


**Hola mucho gusto. Solo quiero darte gracias las por haber entrando a leer mi Fanfic de The Loud House, espero que te guste.**

* * *

Lincoln la bruja One-Shot. Parte I

Era otro mundo, otra dimensión dónde las personas eran las mismas, pero no con las mismas reglas. La magia existía, trayendo más problemas que soluciones. La teoría era que cuanto más fuerte era la magia en un lugar, la destrucción que atraía se volvía más inminente. Entonces, ¿No sería mejor que dejará de existir?.

La reglas cambiaron y eso obligaba a este mundo a seguir ese cambió. Royal Wood ya no era una ciudad del primer mundo. Las reglas le obligaron a cambiar, ya no más edificios, ya no más electricidad, ya no más automóviles y ya nomas acero, ni concreto. Ahora la ciudad estába echa de paja, madera y roca. Era una ciudad medieval en todo sentido con su inmenso castillo en el medió pero existía diferencias, matices que no se veían a simple vista, como por ejemplo un sistema de agua potable y hervidas que tu ciudad envidiaría.

El castillo era inmenso, como juntar seis estadios de fútbol de cuarenta mil personas. Y la ciudad, aunque no había rascacielos, eso no le quitaba lo imponente, al ser tan grande como el vaticano. Y todo era protegido por un gran muro de 20 pisos que rodeaba todo Royal Wood .

Ahora que saben de las reglas y los cambios sufridos de lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad moderna. Sólo falta saber donde estaban nuestros queridos personajes.

A 30 minutos caminando, cruzando el bosque prohibido y pasando el letrero ''Por aquí se va a la cocina''. Encontraras el pueblito ''Franklin Avenue''. De nomas de 100 casas a lo máximo, donde en la entrada le dará la bienvenida un viejo estafador.

-¡Hey, a quien le dices estafador!-.

Le diré como me guste hasta que me devuelva mi dinero.

-¡Yo no aceptó difamaciones de nadie, esa paleta de queso valía las cinco monedas que me dio!-.

¡Era lodo pintado de amarillo, devuélvame mi dinero!.

-¡Primero tendrás que atraparme!-.

Dios. Bueno, sigamos .A tres cuadras de la calle principal cruzando dos casas a la izquierda. Se encontraba la casa Loud , no era la misma que conocías. Echa de madera y paja parecía que no duraría mucho, sabiendo el tipo de personas que vivían ahí.

Eran las 6:30 A.M. En el segundo pisó, en un pequeño cuartito, se encontraba nuestro pequeño Albino.

-Hola soy Lincoln Loud- Estába vestido con una túnica de color naranja que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unos calcetines que le tapaban hasta sus miserias -¿No olvidas algo?-Estaba molestó. Me había olvidado de lo más interesante de su vestimenta y eso era su sombrero de bruja y una capa negra. -Y mi varita-.

Y claro como olvidar su pequeña varita de madera que tenia en sus manos. No piensen mal por favor.

-Gracias narrador- Puso una cara sería y levanto su varita – Como verán soy Lincoln Loud el gran brujo de Royal Wood, hoy les contare mi leyenda- Se subió a la cama – Nacido en una familia de once hermanos. Al ser el único hermano hombre, eh tenido que salvaguardar la vida de mis hermanas. De los temibles saqueadores, piratas, dragones, gigantes y muchos seres inimaginables- Bajó su varita, para apuntar a su derecha -Quizás para un simple mortal sería imposible cumplir con tal tarea, pero no para mi, porque soy, !LINCOLN EL GRAN BRUJO MAESTRO!-.

Toda la casa retumbo ante el gran grito del Albino. Y a los segundos se empezó a escuchar un murmullo, seguidamente de toses, y al final risas, muchas risas.

-¡Ja ahora se ríen, pero sus risas sólo hacen mi magia más fuerte!-.

Las carcajadas aumentaron, provocando un enfadó en el Albino.

-¡Ya veran!- Cerró los ojos y empezó a canalizar toda su energía en un solo punto, su varita- ¡Expecto Patronum!- No sucedió nada.

Hubo un segundo de silencio y seguidamente las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes.

-Jajaja mucho libro fantasioso lees Lincoln- Dijo Lynn.

-Lincoln, Lincoln porque no intentas un leviooooooosa _-._ Dijo Luan provocando mas risas de sus hermanas _._

Lincoln gruñía -¡Así- Apretó su varita lo más que pudo y grito con todas sus fuerzas -!Wingardium Leviosa! – Y de nuevo no sucedió nada.

Sus hermana seguían riéndose. Provocando en el pequeño Albino enojó y a la vez tristeza. Agachó la cabeza, todo derrotado tiro la varita y se sentó en su cama. Ahora sólo estába triste.

-Que caso tiene intentarlo- Las risas que se escuchaban poco a poco empezaron a terminar -Simplemente no va suceder-.

...Lincoln, sólo di la verdad.

Suspiro -En este mundo injusto en que vivimos, yo no puedo hacer magia, mejor dicho ningún hombre puede hacer magia, sólo las chicas nacen con ese don. Y es raro nuestro caso, papá y mamá tampoco pueden hacer magia y aún así mis diez hermanas entrometidas nacieron con ese don. También es raro que una chica no pueda hacer magia, 1 de cada 40 no tiene habilidades mágicas. Así que por un momento pensé qué si nuestra familia se maneja en lo imposible, había una posibilidad de que yo pudiera ser una bruja digo brujo-.

-¡Lincoln!- Gritó Lori -¡Si ya dejastes de hablar con las paredes, empieza a hacer tus tareas!-.

-Y lo peor de todo- Lincoln molesto y con la mirada entrecerrada. Agarró su sacó de Lona y empezó a guardar la basura de su cuarto dentro del sacó -Es que yo tengo el trabajó más pesado-.

La vestimenta femenina era conformada por un chaleco que cubría hasta los muslos, un corcel color café y un vestido que cubría hasta las rodillas con adornos en los hombros. Cada hermana llevaba uno y claro con sus respectivo color. Exceptuando a Lana, ella se vestía como Lincoln.

El Albino recogió toda la basura de su cuarto. Se acercó a su puerta y tan sólo pensar en lo que iba pasar, lo que tiene que pasar todos los días. Le provocaba un gran suspiró -Ahí vamos de nuevo-.

Abrió su puerta, paso al pasillo y de pronto un balde con agua que estába encima cayó, pero el logró esquivarlo sin mucho esfuerzo -Buen…- Otro balde apareció mágicamente e igual lo esquivo sin dificultad -Ja buen intentó Lu..!Aaaah!- Todo el agua que estába en el pisó empezó a levitar y lo atrapó en una esfera de agua.

-Muy buen intentó Lincoln- Luan se le acercó con una sonrisa victoriosa y una varita en su mano -Pero ayer nos enseñaron sphaera aquae o como yo lo llamo bloqueaguado jaja entiendes-.

Tiraba con cansancio su aliento, pensar que podría morir ahogado para ya no escuchar esos chistes, sonaba como una buena idea en ese momento. Claro como si tuviera tanta suerte.

-Iungendorun- luan recito esas palabras con la varita tocando la esfera. La esfera de agua explotó como una burbuja, dejando al Albino libre y mojado. -¡Ahora Luan Loud como acto final, les presentara el truco de las arañas!- De su bolsillo sacó una araña de juguete. Con la punta de su varita dando vueltas sobre la araña de mentira recitó las palabras mágicas -Ictus fugite-

La arañita empezó a levitar y con la varita que la guiaba, empezó a moverse con dirección al cuarto de Lisa y Lily-.

-Vamos arañita has tu trabajó- Decía Luan mordiéndose el labio inferior, aguantándose la risa.

-…Espera. !Luan está loca, harás volar la casa!-.

-Ay, por favor Lincoln, una broma nunca a matado a nadie-.

La araña entró al cuarto donde estába Lisa encima de una silla y en frente de un caladero que le triplicaba el tamaño. Lisa vio la arañita y no le prestó importancia. La araña siguió su camino, cruzando el cuarto y saliendo por la ventana. Luan no aguantaba las ganas de reírse y Lincoln empezó a comerse las uñas por lo qué iba a suceder.

-¡AAAAAAAAH ARAÑA¡-. Gritó Leni.

El cuarto de Lisa, el pasadizo, mejor dicho toda las casa se iluminó. Una luz intensa había aparecidoy al terminar esa luz, sucedio una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar toda la casa.

-..uuuuuuupsi- Decía Luan al ver que metió la pata.

Lincoln la vio con desaprobación pero eso no importaba. Corrió al cuarto de Lisa y miró por la ventana. No se podía ver nada por el polvo que cubría toda la casa.

-¡Leni, estas bien!-.

Poco a poco el polvo dejó de estar tan espeso. En la frentera de la casa tirada en el suelo boca arriba estaba Leni con los ojos bien abiertos y a su lado tenía un báculo de madera de su misma altura, que tenía incrustado tres esferas en su punta verticalmente y de diferentes colores.

-Ah, Hola Lincoln- Dijo una Leni bastante alegré que movía su báculo de derecha a izquierda para saludar a su hermano -Ya me encargué de la araña-.

-Muuuuuuy bien Leni, sigue con el buen trabajó- Decía con una sonrisa forzada y un pulgar arriba. Cerró la ventana, se dio media vuelta para darle otra mirada de reproche a luan pero ella ya se había ido. -Tiene suerte de que la casa siga en pie-.

-No a sido suerte Lincoln, sino prevención- Dijo Lisa que movía la sustancia amarillenta dentro del caldero con un palo -Prevención que yo había medido, considerando los varios factores que transcurren en esta casa-

-¿A que refieres Lisa?-.

-Me refiero a que gracias a mi, puedes seguir con tu aburrida vida de Homo sapiens. El in vas murum que por suerte instalé a tiempo, fue todo un éxito-.

-...¿El que?-.

Lisa dejó lo que estába haciéndo para observar a su hermano -El praesidium-.

-…..-.

-El solidum murum-.

-….-.

A Lisa le estába dando una migraña -Un campo de fuerza, echó con cristales de mana-.

-Oooooooh, Guau en serio hay un campo de fuerza protegiendo toda la casa-.

-Si y no. La explosión rompió unos de los cristales, por ahora estamos indefensos- Lisa volvió a su caldero.

-…¿Eso debería preocuparme?-.

-Mientras que no se aparezca un Arafa no creo que sea un problema-.

-…-.

-Un gigante, Lincoln-.

-Ya lo sabía- No, no lo sabía -Oye espera un momento. No deberías estar haciéndo tus tareas de la casa, en vez de jugar con tu caldero-.

-Lincoln. Estoy haciéndo mis tareas de la casa y mi tarea es salvar la economía familiar que está en declive-.

-¿Acaso lo que ganan papá y mamá, ya no alcanza?-.

-Ser el bufón de la corté y la asistente del torturador del pueblo ya no son trabajos tan bien remunerados-.

-¿Y exactamente que estás intentado hacer?-.

-Simple alquimia doméstica. Convertiré el Petram en Aurum-.

-¿El que en que cosa?-.

-No tienes basura que recoger Lincoln-.

-Es verdad- Lincoln recogió toda la basura del cuarto y se fue al pasadizo -Después me sigues contando sobre..-.

-Hola Lincoln-.

-¡Aaaaah. Lucy que te dije de aparecer de repente!-. Enfrente estába Lucy con una varita que parecía estar podrida.

-Lo siento Lincoln, pero te necesitó para una cosa de vital importancia-.

Entre cerro los ojos molestó, sabía lo que iba a suceder -No pienso ser tu conejillo de indias de nuevo-.

-Por favor Lincoln. Necesito la opinión de un experto en estas cosas-.

No quería hacerlo, realmente no quería hacerlo. Suspiro -Ok Lucy, si sólo me vas a pedir mi opinión está bien, pero se rápida, tengo mucha basura que recoger-.

-No te preocupes, esto será rápido- Levantó su varita y se apunto a su rostro -Pecus-. La varita de Lucy empezó a temblar y desde su punta salió un líquido viscoso de color oscuro que se apoderó de toda su cara.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-.

-Aún no terminó. Indecorum- La viscosidad empezó a tomar forma de un ¡AAAAH!.

-¡AAAAAH QUE DEMONIOS. HAZ QUE SE VALLA!-.

-Indecorum-.

-¡AAAAH ESE ESTA PEOR, QUITATELO, QUITATELO!-.

-Indecorum-.

-¡AAAAH!-.

-Indecorum-.

-¡AAAAH!.

-Inde…-.

-¡YA FUE SUFIENTE LUCY!-.

-Iungendorun- La viscosidad se inflo como un globo hasta reventar y desaparecer -¿Qué te pareció Lincoln?-.

-Me pareció que no voy poder dormir esta noche- Empezó a sudar frío. Realmente eso fue aterrador.

-Eso es bueno-.

-Nada que bueno. ¿Acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer con tu varita, en vez de estar asustando a la gente?-.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer mucho con está varita de entrenamiento- Agachó la cabeza – Y pensar que todavía faltan dos años de calvario y sufrimiento para que me den una varita de verdad y una escoba. Suspiro-.

Lincoln se dio cuenta que su hermana se veía más deprimida y cabizbaja de lo normal. -Vamos Lucy no te desanimes. Aunque tengas una varita de entrenamiento eso no significa que no puedas hacer grandes cosas con ella. Como dijo una gran bruja una vez ''La varita no hace a la bruja, sino la bruja hace a la varita''-.

-No es por eso que estoy suspirando. Suspiró-.

-¿Qué, entonces porqué?-.

-Desde que Lynn fue elegida para representar a sus escuelas en las Olimpiadas de este año. No ah dejado esa bendita escoba ni un segundo-.

-Sii, lose- Rodo los ojos -Se ha vuelto más molesta de lo acostumbrado-.

-No Lincoln, no lo sabes. Tu no compartes habitación con ella, tu no tienes que verla volando en círculos en tu cuarto, tu no tienes que soportar sus insensatez charlas sobre que volar es el nuevo caminar-.

-Ya,ya enten….-.

-Tu no tiene que esconderte debajo de tu cama, porqué vuela dormida-.

-¿Haz estado durmiendo debajo de tu…-.

-Si al menos- Sus dientes crujían por todo el estrés contenido -Si al menos tuviera una varita de verdad, podría mandarla a otra dimensión donde su calvario sería eterno y su agonía una delicia-.

-…-

-Siii eso es lo que tengo que hacer para que las arenas de Morfeo vuelvan a mi. Romperé esa maldita escoba en dos y la apuñalare en su cora….-.

-Oooooook espeluznantes, creó que tienes mucho estrés acumulado- Se puso detrás de Lucy y le dio unos masajes -Que te parece si duermes en mi habitación, hasta que se valla todo este estrés-.

-Si, eso parece una buena idea- Lucy se fue caminando al cuarto de Lincoln y se entró.

-Ahora que se mudó a mi cuarto. Yo seré el que sufra una eterna agonía con sus ronquidos- No le quedaba de otra o eran los ronquidos o habría un homicidio en la casa.

-Ah Lincoln-

-Si, Lucy-.

-Quítate ese sombrero de bruja, te vez ridículo-.

Refunfuño –(Lo dice , la que es una bruja)- Lo pensó. Aunque era verdad lo que decía lincoln era el único que estába utilizando un sombrero de bruja y una capa. Sus hermanas también utilizaban esos dos accesorios, pero sólo cuando iban a la escuela. -Supongo que se preguntará como funciona esto de las brujas y porqué Lynn tiene una escoba y Lucy no- Se alegraba cuándo hablaba de las brujas -Pues es bastante simple, tiene que ver con su edad. Cuándo una bruja cumple los 5 años se le entrega una varita de entrenamiento, al cumplir los 10 años se les entrega una varita de verdad y una escoba, y al cumplir los 15 años tienen que pasar un ritual de iniciación para conseguir su báculo mágico. A menos que seas un cerebrito como Lisa, ella ya tiene una varita de verdad y una escoba pero todavía no puede tener su báculo, sus profesoras son muy estrictas sobre el ritual de iniciación, si o si tiene que cumplir los 15 años. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo basura que recoger-.

20 minutos después.

-B Bien,!Por fin!- Estába cansado, su respiración se aceleró, al estar jalando su sacó de Lona -Pueden crear un sacó mágico para meter todo lo que uno quiera- Le costaba mucho jalar -Pero no pueden hacer para que no se sienta el peso. Ahora con mucho cuidado bajaré las escaleras-.

Sus palabras no duraron mucho. Al pisar el segundo escalón, resbaló por culpa de una mantita. Cayó, golpeando dolorosamente cada escalón hasta llegar al primer pisó.

-Bueno, eso pudo ser….- Su sacó cayó encima de el. Intentó levantarse, pedir ayuda a gritos pero la bolsa pesaba demasiado -¡AYUDA!-. Nadie venía porqué no lo escuchaban. Era el fin de Lincoln, moriría sólo y cuándo lo recuerden la gente sólo se reirá por la forma tan tonta en que murió.

-Ictus Fugite-. Se escuchó una voz, provocando que la bolsa empezara a levitar.

-¡Qué hay hermanoooo!- Era Luna que tenía puesto un atuendo de trovador. Tenía la misma mirada despreocupada de siempre, mientras que estába parada en su escoba, levitando en el aire. Con una guitarra de madera en su espalda y su varita en su mano, envió el costal de Lona a un lado de Lincoln -Iungendorun-.

El sacó dejó de levitar, cayendo violentamente en el pisó al lado del Albino.

-¡Ten más cuidado Luna!-.

-Descuida Linc, no te estába apuntando ti-. Movió su guitarra para su delante y empezó a tocarla.

-¿Y ese traje?-.

-Tengo concierto con el coro de mi escuela hoy día-.

-¿En serio?- Lincoln no podía creerlo. ¿Luna en el coro?- Guau no sabía que te gustaba el coro-.

-No, lo odio como no tienes idea- Lo decía sin perder sus rostro despreocupado -Pero necesitó los puntos para pasar el año y me da la oportunidad de, ¡Probar mis nuevas entradaaaaaas, mira esto hermano!-

Luna se puso de cabeza y rápidamente empezó a girar en su eje a una gran velocidad, mientras aceleraba su solo de guitarra -¡Esto lo llamo, el helicóptero del rock!-.

-¡Genial Luna!-.

Y al finalizar su solo de guitarra paró de dar giros -¡Qué te pare….!- Al estar de cabeza se cayó de su escoba, golpeándose contra el suelo. Se empezó a retorcer de dolor en el suelo, sobandose el cráneo.

Lincoln preocupado se arrodilló al lado de su hermana -Luna estás bien-.

-Si Linc, estoy bien sólo me falta afinar algunos detalles-. Se levantó y escucho un gruñido, el ruido venía de la pancita de su hermano -Ya con hambre hermanito. Ven conmigo ya terminé de hacer la comida-.

-….¿Te tocaba a ti?- Este día andaba de mal en peor -Por favor luna dime que utilizarse más de un ingrediente-.

-Claro que si, por quien tomas. ¿Leni?, ja-.

-Fiuuu, eso es un…-.

En la cocina.

-..Alivió- El probre Lincoln veía desganado su plató .

''Caldo de papas, caldos con papas''

Cantaba luna mientras ponía un par de papas, en el plató de sus dos hermanas gemelas.

''Se que no te gusta, pero me da igual''

Y otro par de papas en el plata del Albino.

-Disfruten de la comida- Luna salió de la cocina, mientras comía una papá también.

-¿Qué pasa Lincoln te vez molesto?- Dijo lana comiendo una papá.

-No lose lana- Agarró su tenedor y empalo una papa -Sólo siento que es un poco injusto todo esto-. Se veía cabizbajo.

Lincoln estaba en medió de sus dos hermanas que lo veían confundidas.

-¿A que te refieres Lincoln?- Preguntó Lola.

-No lo sé, creó que todo. La vida que tengo y lo que tengo que pasar todos los días para seguir viviendo.¿Y para qué?- Le salió algo parecido a una pequeña risa mientras veía la varita rosa de Lola – Si nunca podre conseguir lo que realmente deseo-.

-Ooooh pobre Lincoln- Decía Lola dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermano -Se como te sientes-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si. ¿Y sabes que hago cuándo me siento así?-.

-¿Qué?-.

Lola apuntó con su varita a su hermano - Mutat - De la varita salió un polvo brillante que provocó un cambio en la ropa de Lincoln, ahora era…

-Ahora eres rosa Lincoln-.

-¿Y esto en que me ayuda?-.

-Que ahora tu vida será mucho mejor- Lola levantó sus brazos con entusiasmo.

-….No lo entiendo-.

-Si Lola- Dijo lana – Su vida no será mejor por ser Rosa- Sacó su varita que tenía pegamento por todos los accidentes que tubo -Todo el mundo sabe que el café es el que le dará una vida mejor. Mutat-.

La ropa de Lincoln cambió a café.

-Por favor Lana, lo que haz dicho es muy tonto. Mutat-.

Ahora era de color rosa.

-¡A quien le dices tonta, tonta. Mutat!-.

Y de nuevo volvió a café.

-¡Pues a ti tonta. Mutat!-.

Ahora rosa. Saben ya entienden la idea.

-¡Pues tu eres el doble de tonta. Mutat!-.

-¡Y tu el triple tonta. Mutat!-.

-¡Y tu al infinito. Mutat!-.

-¡Y tu al doble de infinito. Mutat!-.

-¡Mutat!-.

-¡Mutat!-.

-¡MUTAT!-.

Lincoln molestó se levantó y en silencio, salió de la cocina. Mientras sus hermanas seguían peleándose en la cocina. Aún molestó salió de la casa por la puerta principal.

En el patio, al frente de la casa. Se encontraba Lori sentada escribiendo una carta, en una silla a espaldas del árbol. Y apoyado en el tronco se encontraba su báculo de madera que tenía la forma de una hoz en su parte superior y en medió de la hoz se encontraba una esfera cristalina que se mantenía levitando en el medió de la hoz. Su báculo tenía su misma altura.

-Buenos días Lori- Tenía cruzado sus brazos.

-Buenas días Lincoln ya terminaste de..- Se tapó la boca, al intentar no reírse de su hermano -Literalmente te vez ridículo esta mañana-.

Gracias a sus hermanas, su ropa tenía los dos colores café y rosa pegados, lo único que se salvó fue su sombrero de bruja y su capa.

-Me harías el favor-.

Lori levantó su báculo y apuntó con el a Lincoln -Tollet Eum-.

El sombrero de bruja y su capa se enrollaron hasta desaparecer -¡Hey, que crees que estas haciendo!-.

-¿Acaso no querías que te los quitara?-.

-¡No, yo quería que dejarás mi ropa con su color de siempre!-.

-Ya, Lincoln no tienes que gritar. Lo haré más tardé- Dejo su báculo a un lado y siguió con su carta.

Lincoln con los brazos cruzados seguía ahí parado. No pensaba moverse.

-Ya terminastes de sacar toda la basura-.

-Me falta la primera planta-.

-Pues será mejor que te apresures-.

-No pienso sacar la basura nunca mas hasta que mi sacó desaparezca el pesó también-.

-Dile eso a Lisa. Ella fue la que hizo el sacó-.

-Ya se lo dije-.

-Y-.

-Y que para eso necesita unos ingredientes muy costoso, así que por ahora es imposible-.

-Pues ya tienes tu respuesta-.

Le molestaba todo esto, no solo el tema de la basura. Sino también la actitud de Lori que ni siquiera lo estába viendo. Cerró los ojos e inflo sus cachetes, ya estába arto.

-¡Esto no es justo, porqué yo soy el que tiene el trabajó más pesado y ustedes que tienen mágia los más fáciles!-.

Esas palabras molestaron a Lori que vio a su hermano con enojó -Lincoln, mi trabajó también es pesado-.

-Ja, ¿Pesado?- Señaló a su lado izquierdo dónde la ropa de toda la familia Loud, literalmente se estába lavando sola.

-Gasto Maná Lincoln, quizás no se vea a simple vista pero te aseguró que es bastante extenuante-.

Levantó una ceja -¿Tan extenuante, que tienes que enviarle miles de cartas al pobre de Bobby?-.

Lori se levantó con mucha brusquedad, provocando que la silla se cayera para un lado -Bien Lincoln- Intentaba calmarse sobandose la cabeza -¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy día, porqué andas tan a la defensiva?-.

-¡Lo entenderías si me escucharas!-.

-¡Te estoy escuchando ahora!-.

-¡Ya te lo dije, todo esto me parece injusto!-.

-¡Pues bienvenido a la realidad Lincoln, aquí todo es injusto!-.

Mientras dentro de la casa. Luna, Luan y las gemelas veían por la ventana la tremenda riña que estaba pasando.

-Si que se están gritando duró- Dijo Luna.

-Si no me gustaría estar en medio de esos dos- Respondió lana-.

-¡No tiene que ser injusta la vida Lori!-.

-¡Entonces dime Lincoln, dime como hago para que está vida no sea injusta!-.

-¡Enseñame mágia!-.

Fueron segundos de silencio, era posible que todo el mundo se haya quedado mudó ante lo que dijo Lincoln. ¿Un hombre pidiendo aprender mágia?. Lori cayó al suelo matándose de risa y lo mismo sucedió en la casa, sus otras hermanas también se estába muriendo de la risa en el suelo. Leni que estába al costado de la casa también estába en el suelo riéndose. No podían dejar de reírse. Y sus risas duraron cómo 5 minutos.

-Ay dios jaja mi panzita- Lori ya se estába calmando -Eso Literalmente fue lo más gracioso que eh..- Su sonrisa terminó al ver a su hermano cabizbajo, apuntó de llorar -¿Era en serio lo que dijistes?-.

-...Acaso importa- Se limpió una lagrima.

\- Oh, Lincoln- Se acercó a su hermano y se arrodilló, dándole un abrazó – Tranquilo, no llores. Todo estará bien-.

-No Lori nada esta bien, soy el único de nosotros 11 once que no puede hacer mágia-.

-Eso no importa -.

-Claro que importa- Sus labios temblaban -Sin mágia, se que, se que - Se respiró los mocos -Me olvidarán-.

Lori deshizo el abrazó para ver a su hermano a los ojos -¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba, que te olvidaríamos por no poder usar mágia?-.

Lincoln asintió.

-Lincoln no digas tonterías. Sin magia o no eres nuestro hermano y te amamos- Los abrazó de nuevo -Eres una parte importante de muestra familia y siempre lo serás-.

-..¿En serio?-.

-Habló muy enserio-.

En ese momento Lincoln correspondió el abrazó que Le dio Lucy. Por fin el albino se sentía tranquilo no solo en su mente, sino en su corazón también. ¿Y sus otras hermanas?, estaban viendo desde lejos la enternecedora escena.

El abrazó terminó a los minutos y los dos se miraron.

-Mira lo que provocas Lincoln- Lori se limpió una lagrima – Me hicistes poner sentimental-.

-¿Lo arreglamos con una doble cita?-.

Lori como Lincoln se rieron de ese chiste.

-jaja- Se acomodó la voz y se puso serio -Lori-.

-Si, Lincoln-.

-Enséñame magia-.

De nuevo iba a matarse de risa pero logró contenerse -Lincoln sabes, puff , que eso es imposible-.

-Pero porqué-.

-Eres un chico Lincoln. Los chicos no pueden hacer magia-.

-Lord Salvator Mundi si pudo-.

-Eso sólo es una leyenda Lincoln-.

-Toda la historia de las brujas se basa en leyendas-.

-Buen punto-.

-Vamos Lori, te prometo que seré un estudiante muy puntual, no faltare a ninguna clase, hasta te traeré una manzana todo los días-.

-Lincoln-.

-Y te dejaré elegir los horarios, tu dime cuando y donde y yo estaré ahí-.

-Lincoln-.

-E imagínate sí logrará hacer magia, ya todos la tendríamos fácil en nuestras tareas en la casa-.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo- Rodo los ojos -Lincoln poder hacer magia no te hace la vida mas fácil, la verdad trae más responsabilidades de las que podrías imaginarte-.

-Pues estoy listo para aceptar más responsabilidades para ser la bruja, digo el brujo supremo-.

Lori se reía en sus adentros, era muy gracioso pensar en un hombre haciéndo magia vestido de bruja. Era muy común que una bruja se diera un par de carcajadas, si un hombre le pedía que le enseñará magia.

¡DING, DONG!. Se empezó a escuchar en todo el pueblo. La gran campana de la Iglesia del pueblo se empezó a escuchar. Era la hora de ir al colegio.

-Ya es tardé- Lori se levantó, tomo su báculo – Ictus Fugite – La ropa dejó de lavarse y empezó a volar con dirección a los cordeles, donde se colgaron sin ningún problema -Iungendorun – El hechizos se detuvo, dejando la ropa para que se seque. Lori salió corriendo hacía la casa.

-¡Espera Lori, todavía no más haz dicho tu respuesta!-.

-¡Hablemos cuando regresé. Tu también deberías alistarte o llegaras tarde!-.

Y llego eso momento del día donde el sol se veía en el horizonte, las aves cantaban al compas de la vegetación que resonaba gracias al cálido viento que fluía. Un bonito día para estar al aire libre. Aunque lastimosamente para todos los que iban a la escuela les daba igual, al pensar que debían estar casi 7 horas en un salón ,guardando silenciado, mientras su educador intentaba apunta de palazos que los alumnos aprendieran algo. Pero dejemos de hablar de mi pasado.

Las 10 hermanas Loud se dirigieron al patio delantero , donde se encontraban la puerta para ir a sus escuelas. Todas estában preparadas con sus ropas de siempre y los cuatro accesorios que eran obligatorios para entrar. Conformada por un bien diseñado sombrero de bruja que hacía ver el de Lincoln como si lo Hubiera hecho un niño. Una capa fina con capucha incluida. Una chalina que se enrollaba en el cuello y era lo suficientemente larga que aparentaba ser una corbata. Y para terminar un cinturón de cuero con una hebilla de plata que tenía un dibujó de la escuela a la que pertenecían y la afinidad con la que nacieron.

-Ga,ga-.

-Oooh- Dijo Leni que cargaba a la bebé -Mira lo emocionada que está con su nuevo uniforme-.

-No puedo esperar a descubrir cuál será su afinidad- Dijo Lynn

Lily empezó aplaudir emocionada.

-Y veo que Lily Tampoco puede esperar para saberlo-.

Las escuelas se dividían por la afinidad que tenía cada bruja. Y la afinidad se dividía en seis elementos:

Lily sin escuela definida, va a la guardería mágica. Afinidad sin definir.

-Po,po-.

Lisa perteneciente a las escuelas Air Dea. Afinidad aire.

-Hoy es el día, que aprobaran mi solicitud para pasar mi ritual de iniciación-.

Lola y lana pertenecen a las escuelas Dea Terram. Afinidad tierra.

-Lana no pienso hablarte nunca mas en mi vida-.

-Pues yo no te hablaré nunca mas tampoco-.

-Pues ya lo hicistes-.

-No es cierto-.

-Si es cierto-.

-¡Qué, no!-.

-¡Qué, si!-.

Lucy y Leni pertenecientes a las escuelas Dea Lucis. Afinidad Luz.

-El universo sólo quiere verme en un estado de agonía y sufrimiento. Suspiró- Odiaba que le hagan recordar su afinidad.

-Hoy día mate una horrible araña y ya vieron la pluma de águila que puse en mi sombrero-. Era la pluma de una gallina-.

Luan y Lynn pertenecientes a las escuelas Numen Aquea. Afinidad agua.

-Hermanita, lista para aguarles la fiesta a tus contrincantes jaja entiendes-.

Lynn se veía emocionan mientras presionaba con sus dos manos su escoba. Hoy iba arrasar -Si dices alguno de tus chistes en el estadio, veré que te saquen de ahí-.

Luna perteneciente a las escuelas Dea Ignis. Afinidad fuego.

-¡En el segundo tiempo habrá Roooock, hermanas!-.

Lori perteneciente a las escuelas Dea Tenebrarum. Afinidad oscuridad.

Lucy se le acercó a Lori y le jaló su capa tres veces para llamarla.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Lori.

-Que suerte tienes-.

-Ash. Lucy ahora no por favor-.

Lincoln perteneciente a una escuela común y corriente. Afinidad….. ¿Eeeeeeh, vestirse de mujer?.

-Rápido chicas- Decía Lincoln con una vos muy aguda. Se había puesto maquillaje, una peluca rubia esponjosa y algo parecido al uniforme de sus hermanas –Que llegaremos tarde-.

\- A donde crees que vas caballerito – Dijo Lori, jalando del cuello a su hermano.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el episodio de hoy. Me tomara una semana por lo menos para terminar el siguiente episodio, asi que porfavor tenga un poco de paciencia X3. Si tienen alguna pregunta, se las respondere con mucho gusto en el siguiente capitulo o tambien diganmelo y se los respondere por PM. Gracias por su apoyo y espero con impaciencia sus criticas :D.  
**


End file.
